Big Time Love Story
by nexttimeyoupointafinger
Summary: Melanie and her sister, Stacy move to LA in hopes of becoming a singer. While there she meets and falls in love with James who shows her the real meaning of fame
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I was moving away from my home in Ohio to pursue my dream to become a famous singer. Moving to Los Angeles was gonna be so hard but at least I had my sister, Stacy with me. Our mom was gonna meet us in LA in a few weeks after she finished packing up the house. We said our goodbyes and drove off to the airport.

When we stepped off the plane in LA I noticed the quick changes around us. From the palm trees to the people, I knew I was born to be here. There was a limo to take us over to the Palm Woods where we would be staying.

It was the nicest hotel I've ever stayed at. It practically beat every hotel in Cincinnati.

"Melanie, look at this place! It's so amazing! They have a pool!" Stacy told me.

"Stace, we have pools back in Ohio," I told her.

"But not like this!" "Mel, lighten up, I'm sure things will be fine." "Relax, look around, and I'll go unpack everything into the room."

"Fine, here's the key, meet me back here in an hour."

I walked around to one of the chairs by the pool and relaxed for a minute and then I saw him. He was so beautiful. From his long brunette hair to his hazel eyes, he was perfect. He was walking toward me and I looked a mess from the plane ride here. I took down my ponytail, and ran my fingers through my long brunette hair. It was the best I could do without a comb.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, "Hi, I'm James, welcome to the Palm Woods."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh hi, I'm Melanie. Nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand.

"So what brings you to the Palm Woods, Melanie?" he asked.

"I'm a singer and I just got signed to Rocque Records."

"No way! I'm signed to Rocque Records too. Well me and 3 other of my friends, see we're a group called Big Time Rush."

"Nice, I would love to hear you guys sing sometime."

"You'll probably hear us anytime you're in the recording studio. So, how do you like this place so far?"

"Well, considering I moved here from Ohio, it's a big upgrade."

"Haha well I can understand, considering I moved here from Minnesota."

"You're from Minnesota? Your looks tell otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't wanna seem direct but you're really hot."

"So attractive people can't come from Minnesota?" "No, I'm kidding, but thanks for the complement."

"A sense of humor, I like that." "So James do you think you could show me where Rocque Records is?"

"I would love to my lady," he said as he smiled and held out his arm.

I grabbed it and giggled.

As we were walking James told me more about life in Minnesota and I told him about life in Ohio. We clearly weren't very different.

"I can't believe you like hockey," he told me.

"Hockey is like amazing, next to being famous," I told him.

He stopped and turned to look at me with a smile, "Wow, you're like somewhat perfect. The hockey, you love the famous life, you even have a bandanna!"

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"Oh nothing so, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked.

"Well, I wa…" I tried to say before I was interrupted.

"JAMES!" a voice yelled from behind us.

"Umm James, whose that?"

"That just happens to be Gustavo Rocque."

"Gustavo Rocque? Of Rocque Records?" "He seems kind of scary, then when I first talked to him."

"Don't worry he's not that scary."

Gustavo approached us, "Well hello there, you must be Melanie."

"Yep that's me. Thank you for signing me, I can't wait to see what kind of songs you've written for me."

"That's nice to hear but why is the dog with you?"

I looked around confused, "Dog? There's no dog with me."

James spoke up, "Mel, that's me. Dog is what Gustavo calls us when he gets a little mad."

"Oh sorry Gustavo, James was just showing me around."

"Well that's ok as long as he STAYS AWAY FROM YOU!"

"Stays away from me?"

"That's right, no distractions or anything of the sort."

"OK, Fine. No distractions or James."

"Glad we agree on that. Now I'll see you tomorrow bright and early to record some demos."

"Sounds great"

I walked over to James who was fixing his hair, "So how did you think I did?"

"You know, for a first impression not half bad," he responded.

"Great, was it really that bad?"

"Yeah it was."

We started laughing as James walked me back to my room.

"So here we are, at your room." "Oh cool, your room is right next to ours."

"That's awesome. But, are you trying to distract from asking me something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you weren't trying to ask me something before Gustavo interrupted?"

"Well I was."

"Well out with it!"

"I was wondering if you weren't doing anything, would you like to go to dinner tonight."

"James, you're such a sweet guy," I said touching his arm. "So, yes, my answer is yes."

"Great! So I'll pick you up in a few hours?"

"Sure, can't wait."

I hugged him and said goodbye. I couldn't believe I was going on a date my first day here. I sat down on the couch and thought about what I was gonna wear.


	3. Chapter 3

I slipped on the black heel and turned to face my sister.

"So how do I look?" I asked Stacy.

"Melanie, you look great. Dressy casual is the best for this kind of "Date", she said.

"It's not a date," I said.

"Well what do you call it when 2 people who just met, decide to have dinner?"

"I call it a meeting."

"Ha! A meeting? It's obvious you somewhat like him."

"Come on sis, I just me him today. There's no way I could like him already."

"I think I know my sister. You always go for "love at first sight." Now tell me, do you like him?"

"Well it's kind of complicated, he's the first person I've met today and he's already made an impact on me. He's sweet, funny, not to mention very hot, and we have a lot in common."

"Aww, well he seems like a nice guy."

There was a knock at the door and Stacy went to get it while I fixed my hair. She yelled from downstairs, "Your date's here!" I ran downstairs trying not to trip in my heels. James was standing there staring at me.

"Wow, you look beautiful," he told me.

"Really?" I asked looking down at my outfit.

I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a metallic sliver tank top, and black heels.

"Yeah really, you look great," he said.

"Well thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself."

"Thanks, are you ready to go?"

"Sure let's go."

I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door.

Stacy grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "You were right, he's so hot!"

"I know right! Stay far away," I yelled jokingly.

James and I walked out by the pool and sitting there was a table with candles.

"This is really nice," I said.

"Yeah a few of my friends set it up," he said pulling out my chair.

"Well, your friends seem really sweet."

"They are; we're close, like brothers."

"That reminds me of my friends back home, but I don't wanna bore you."

"Honestly," he said grabbing my hand. "You wouldn't be boring me."

I sat there and smiled. For a second, that's all I could do; just smile.

After dinner, we went to play mini golf, and then hit the movies. The movie sucked and we both lost at mini golf but James was keeping things moving.

"Do you wanna take a walk in the park?" he asked me.

"I would love to," I responded.

He held my hand as we walked down the long sidewalk. We sat down on a bench and watched the stars.

"It's really nice out tonight," I said.

He nodded in agreement, "It really is so beautiful. But, I know something more beautiful."

"What's that?"

"It's you."

I turned to look at him, "No, stop joking. Seriously what is it?"

"I'm not joking, it's really you."

I smiled and froze. He kissed me and I kissed back; he was really good. We broke apart and walked back to the Palm Woods.

"You know, I had a great time tonight James," I said leaning against the doorway.

"Me too Melanie, sad it has to end though," he said leaning over me.

"Yeah, me too," I said leaning close into him.

He moved my hair out of my face and we kissed passionately. We broke apart and kissed a few more times.

"You know, this night doesn't have to end at all," James said winking at me.

"Slow down boy, I have recordings tomorrow, all day. I'm gonna need my rest. Besides, I don't uhhh; sleep with guys I'm really attracted to on the first date."

"Well, I can wait for our next few dates, if that's fine with you. I'm recording tomorrow too; maybe you wanna go have coffee afterwards, if you want to?"

"Great, I'd love to. You have my phone number, right?"

"Yep or I could always go right next door. We live right next to each other."

"Sorry, almost forgot."

"Haha, that's ok, you're cute when you're forgetful."

I blushed and kissed him one last time, "See you tomorrow James. Call me later?"

"Sure."

I walked inside the door and standing there was Stacy.

"Hey Stace," I said uneasy.

"Don't hey Stace me, what was with the "Oh, I don't sleep with guys I'm attracted to on the first date" crap?" she asked sitting down on the couch.

"Why were you even listening to our conversation?"

"Don't mind that now; tell me why you said that."

"Well we were making out all passionate and stuff and then asked me if I wanted to continue this evening."

"Wow, it's already your first day here, you meet a hot guy, he's in a band, you two go on a date, you make out, and almost have sex. What a productive day!"

"We didn't almost have sex and if I did I'm old enough."

"Yeah, cause 17 years old is old enough."

"17 turning 18 in 2 days."

"Fine ok, I'm just looking out for you."

"I understand sis; do you wanna hear how the rest of the date went?"

"I'd love too."

I told her about the date and then headed off to bed to get ready for tomorrow. The next morning I woke up at 6am. Stacy was still asleep, knowing her she wouldn't be up until noon. I slipped on a hoodie, flip flops, and some shorts and skateboarded over to the coffee shop across from the Palm Woods. I was leaving the shop and someone bumped me and I spilled my coffee everywhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me get you some napkins," the voice said behind me.

I turned around and there was a tall, cute blond boy, with blue green eyes.

"That's ok; I'll just buy another cup of coffee. But, now the line is too long. I guess I'll skip my breakfast this morning."

"Are you sure? I don't want a pretty girl like you missing out on her morning meal. I'll even pay."

"Alright, I'm gonna need that energy today anyway."

"Good to hear! I'm Kendall by the way."

"I'm Melanie, nice to meet you."

"It's really, really nice to meet you too. So what are you doing up this early?" Shouldn't you be getting beauty rest?"

"Well, since you asked sweet talker, I'm getting coffee for my sister and I before I head to the recording studio."

"You're a singer? So am I!"

"Oh cool! Where are you recording at?"

"Over at Rocque Records. How about you?"

"Rocque Records too! That's so weird, are all of the hot guys recording over there?"

He smiled and chuckled, "I guess we are. It's nice to have a beautiful girl around the studio now."

"Aww, well it's nice to be around a bunch of guys in the studio. Not many girls play hockey or go skateboarding. You have really cute dimples, by the way."

"Yours are cuter. I'm sorry that was really lame, it's not every day I meet a hot girl that plays hockey."

"Haha, it's ok, and it wasn't lame. It was seriously adorable."

"So where are you staying?"

"I just moved here from Ohio with my sister and I'm staying at the Palm Woods."

"I'm staying there too."

"Now you're just joking around."

"No I seriously stay there."

"Haha, not even, this is so weird."

"Yeah, I know. We should hang out some time."

"Maybe we should."

"Sounds fun, you wanna give me your phone number?"

"Sure, give me your hand."

I took out a pen and wrote it down on his palm.

"Now make sure you don't wash that hand until you get a piece of paper," I said grabbing my new cup of coffee.

We walked back across the street to the Palm Woods and walked back toward our rooms.

"I see you're stalking me already. Come on, we just met a few minutes ago," Kendall said jokingly.

"I live over here in room 1J, it seems like your following me," I said jokingly back.

"Ah, now I see, we're next door neighbors!"

"Wait, you live in 2J?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Do you know James Diamond?"

"Of course, he's my best friend. Why, do you know him?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. So I'll just see you later?"

"Sure, but what time are you heading over to the studio?"

"Around 8am, why?"

"Do you wanna catch a ride with me?"

"I would love too! I can't skateboard there every day, plus I had to leave my car back in Ohio."

"Cool, so I'll see you then."

"Yes, you will."

I walked back in to the room and took a short nap before it was time to go. As I met Kendall in the parking lot I couldn't stop thinking about both James and him. Then, I saw the both of them together. James ran over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"This is the girl I was telling you about Kendall. Melanie, Kendall, Kendall, Melanie," he said introducing us.

"James, this is the same Melanie I was telling you about," Kendall spoke up and said.

They both looked at me, "James, sweetie, see I just met Kendall this morning and Kendall, I went on a date with James last night." I laughed uneasily, "Small world isn't it?"


	4. Chapter 4

.

"Melanie, you're dating James?" Kendall asked me.

"No, we're not dating. We just went on one date last night," I explained to him.

"So, the fact that we went on one date, just last night gives you a reason to flirt with him," James said pointing at Kendall.

"Oh come on, don't act like that James. I didn't even know you and Kendall knew each other. Besides, I was not flirting with him," I said to James.

"Then what was it?" they both yelled at me.

"Can we discuss this in the car? We're gonna be late," I asked them walking away.

"Whatever the lady wants," Kendall said opening the door for me.

James took a seat next to me in the backseat and put his arm around me. Kendall drove and kept his eyes on James.

"So Kendall, I'm gonna start with you first. Look, I think you're so hot and charming but I wanna consider you as a guy friend, if that's ok with you."

Kendall smiled and nodded at me, "That's fine with me. Any girl willing to play hockey and go skateboarding with the guys is amazing."

I turned to James, "Look, when I first saw you by the pool yesterday I thought you were perfect. Then when we got the chance to talk I found out we have a lot in common. Then we went on the date and the kiss was great. I've never been kissed like that before. I can see that you are amazing after one date together. So, are we still on for a late lunch?"

He pulled me closer and smiled, "Of course we are. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

We kissed and Kendall looked disgusted in the mirror. For the next 15 minutes the car ride was silent until we got to the studio and went our separate ways. It was weird seeing James each time I passed him in the halls of the studio. We supposed to stay away from each other but we didn't. During our short breaks we would get together in the supply closet for make out sessions and then go back to our separate recordings. After recordings were done for the day James and I went to get ice cream.

"This is lunch?" I said laughing and holding my scoop of chocolate ice cream.

"Sorry, I could take you to get something else," he said.

"No, its fine, I love ice cream," I told him.

"Good. So how did your first day of recordings go?" he asked.

"Recordings went really well. Gustavo said I should be done with my demos by the end of the month. Plus, your lips helped me concentrate better. "

"Yeah I have that kind of effect. You sure are moving fast after a day and a half here."

"Haha I know, so how are things between you and Kendall?"

"He wouldn't talk to me during rehearsals. Gustavo was worried but I couldn't tell him what was going on. I didn't want to get either of us in trouble."

"I'm sorry James; I wish I never did that in the first place."

"He'll get over it. So what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?"

"You wanna spend the rest of the day with me?"  
"I have nothing else to do and besides I love spending time with you."

"Aw how sweet of you. I would love to spend the rest of the day with you but I promised my sister I'd hang with her."

"Well how about I join the two of you?"  
"She really just wanted the both of us though. Plus, she doesn't really like you since we almost, you know, on the first night."

"Just because of that? Oh come on Mel, it'll help me get along better with your sister."

"Fine, you can come. Just one more thing though."

"What is it?"

"Bring your friends, I wanna meet them."

"Sure, even Kendall?"

"Things are fine between us, bring him along too."

"Cool, let's go so I can round up the guys."

"I'll call my sister and tell her to get ready."

We went back to the Palm Woods and I went straight to the room.

"Glad to see you're ready," I told Stacy.

"Well I had nothing else to do. What was with the phone call?" she asked me.

"How would you like to meet James's friends?" I asked her.

"I'd like to but when?"

"Um right now."

"Right now, but you promised we hang out."

"We are gonna hang out at the pool but with the boys."

"Fine, but tomorrow me and you are gonna spend the whole day together."

"Deal, sister."

"Now hurry up and get dressed!"

"Ok, I'm going."

I got dressed and we walked out towards the pool. I laid down on one of the beach chairs and there was James standing over me.

"James, hey I see you found your friends," I said standing up.

"Yep, this is Carlos and this is Logan and you already met Kendall whose back in the room," he said.

"Finally we get to meet Melanie," Carlos told me.

"Yep, it's me, cool helmet by the way. So James tells me that you love corndogs?" I asked.

"I do, there are the best food ever invented!"

"I totally agree with you. Plus, you can carry them everywhere."

Carlos turned to James, "Dude she's awesome."

"Yeah I know, that's why I like her," James answered.

I looked at Logan who was reading a book, "The study of life, huh? I love science too. I really want to be a doctor but singing is fun too," I told him.

"You are a smart, beautiful, hockey playing, corn dog eating girl, with high aspirations. Melanie, I think James should keep you around," Logan said to me.

"Thanks guys, you're all really cool too," I said to them.

I motioned for James to come in my direction.

I hugged him tightly, "I love your friends so much. Can you please introduce them to my sister?"

"For you yes, but why can't you do it? Remember she hates me," he said quietly.

"I'm going to get Kendall and don't worry I talked to her. You'll be fine, she doesn't hate you. She just hates what we wanna do together."

"Fine, just hurry back then."

"I will, just don't miss me too much."

"Believe me, I won't," he said winking at me.

I walked away and down the hall where room 2J was.

I banged on the door, "Kendall open the door!" I yelled.

He opened the door and told me to come in.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked me.

"Just wondering if my neighbor wanted to hang out at the pool," I said sitting down on their couch.

"I'm not really in the mood to go."

"Oh come on Kendall, you know you want to."

"Not really."

"You're lying to me. Do I have to drag you down there?"

"No, I'll come with you."

"Awesome, now go change."

"I'm already dressed."

"Even better."

Kendall and I walked out to the pool and I noticed my sister wearing Carlos's helmet and having a conversation with him.

"Stacy, this is really a good look for you," I told her.

"Your sister is awesome," Carlos said.

"I know she is, how else could I put up with her for so long," I said smiling at her.

"Carlos is super amazing and I love his helmet," Stacy said.

"Great to hear that, I'll be over here," I said.

I walked over to Kendall and James who were talking and not arguing with each other. I sat down on James's lap and put my arm around his neck.

"I'm so glad you guys are talking to each other again," I said excitedly.

"We can't stay mad each other for long," Kendall said.

"I love to hear that. So do you guys wanna come to my 18th birthday party bash?" I asked them.

"Of course we'll be there. When is it?" James asked.

"In 2 days but my actually birthday is tomorrow. But, who wouldn't wanna party on a Friday instead of a Thursday? So think of some gifts for me," I said.

"I already have the perfect gift for you in mind," James said.

"Wanna give me some hints?" I asked him.

"Nope, you're just gonna have to wait."

"Only for you I will."

"Wait, did you say your party is in 2 days?" Kendall asked me.

"Yeah, in 2 days, why?" I asked.

"You just moved here yesterday and have a party planned that fast?"

"I planned this back in Ohio before I came here, made reservations months in advance, booked the spot, and invited people."

"You are good."

"I know I am."

"James, you don't mind that I invited my ex-boyfriend, do you?"

"I don't mind," he responded uneasily.

"Are you sure? Dylan and I broke up before I came here and I really, really like you now. You have nothing to worry about," I said trying to calm his nerves.

"Melanie, you just made me feel a lot better."

"I thought I would," I said kissing his cheek.

"Looks like your sister has got a new close friend," Kendall said pointing at my sister and Carlos.

I looked at Stacy who was kissing Carlos, "What the hell?"

"Haha look at the bright side of that though, we have more time to spend together without your sister getting mad," James said.

"I understand but last time she had a boyfriend she ignored me until they broke up. I really need my sister for the next few weeks until I get settled in LA."

"But, you do have the both of us," Kendall said pointing at James and himself.

I smiled and high fived the both of them, "You bet I do."


	5. Chapter 5

It was the morning of my birthday and I realized I didn't have to go to work today. I walked into the living room and Stacy wasn't there. I walked into her room and she still wasn't there. I heard the door turning and in walked my mom and Stacy.

"Mom, you're here," I yelled as I ran to hug her.

"You might be 18 now but you're still old enough for hugs I noticed," she said hugging me back.

My mom and I looked just alike, same dark hair and green eyes. Stacy looked more like our dad with her strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes.

"I was waiting for you to pick me up from the airport but I see you were still asleep. Still have that bad sleeping habit I see?" she asked me.

"Yes mom but now you're here and I'm awake."

"You're so happy, is it because of me or have you met someone?"

"I have met someone actually we both have."

"Oh my girls are growing up so fast," my mom said pulling Stacy and I into a hug.

"Mom, don't you have something to tell Melanie?" Stacy asked.

"Oh I almost forgot, Mel can you have a seat for a second?" she asked me.

I sat down on the couch and could already tell this wasn't gonna be good news.

"What is it mom?" I asked.

"Sweetie, I know I was gonna come live with you at the Palm Woods but Steve proposed to me."

"That's great mom, I love Stevie."

"I know you do, that's why I'm going to move in with him."

"Doesn't he live Michigan?"

"Yes dear, but here's the upside."

I sighed and put my head down. I loved my mom so much and as much as I was happy for her engagement, I would miss her too much.

"What is it mom?"

"After the wedding we are gonna move out here to Los Angeles! We both want to be close to you girls."

"You practically scared me mom, this is fantastic news."

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to surprise you. So what are you doing today for your special day?"

"Well I was going to go check out the club that I booked the party for on Friday. Then I booked pedicures for me, you, and Stacy. After that I'm going to hang out with James for the rest of the night."

"That sounds very eventful. Who is James?"

Stacy spoke up, "That's her new boyfriend."

I nudged her in the side, "Mom, he's not my boyfriend. He's a guy I've been seeing ever since I've got here. We've been hanging out every day."

"It sounds like a boyfriend to me, have you kissed?" she asked.

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore and yes tons of times," I said.

"He's definitely your boyfriend. What does he think?"

"I don't know I haven't asked him yet. He seems like he wants to be, but I'm not sure."

"Why don't you ask him tonight?"

"Great idea mom, I will."

"Good, now time to run these errands."

"You guys go ahead; I'll meet you in the front of the lobby in 5 minutes."

I walked out the door and next to 2J. I knocked and opened the door was James in nothing but a towel.

"Hey there, um can I come in?" I asked uneasily.

"Sure, just let me put some clothes on," he said.

I put my hands on his chest, "No, you don't have to."

"Alright then, I wasn't going to anyway."

"So where is everyone?"

"Logan went to the library, Carlos went somewhere, and Kendall is out shopping for you."

"He's shopping for me? Aw, I can't wait to see what he got me."

"I bet you're gonna like it. Speaking of gifts, I decided to give you yours early."

"How early are we talking here?"

"Instead of Friday in front of everyone, I just wanna give you my gift when it's the two of us tonight."

"Yeah about that, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. My mom is in town for my birthday and really wants to meet you."

"I would like to meet her too."

"You would?"

"Yeah of course I would."

"Great, so she'll be joining us for dinner, tonight?"

"Sure, I'll just call the restaurant and make a change in seating."

I pecked his lips, "Well I gotta go run errands, and I'll see you later."

"I think you should go because this gun in my pocket isn't going anyway anytime soon."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and whispered in his ear. "Do you wanna shoot me with it later tonight? I think it'll be a very excitable experience."

"Believe me when I say this, if I do, I'm gonna hurt you."

"Is that a promise?"  
"Oh you bet it is."

"Well then, you better make it worth it."

"It will, trust me."

I walked out of the room and to the lobby where my mom and Stacy were.

"What took you so long?" Stacy asked.

"Making a change in plans with James for later tonight," I said.

"What kind of change?" my mom asked.

"Mom, you are coming to dinner tonight with James and me. He told me he can't wait to meet you. After that he and I are going "fishing"," I told them.

Stacy spoke up," Wait, you're going fishing late at night?"

I hit her on the side, "Yes "fishing", I heard James was wonderful at it so he's gonna show me tonight."

"Ohhhh, when you say "fishing" you mean sex?" she whispered to me.

"That's exactly what I meant," I whispered back.

Before Stacy could respond our mom was yelling for us.

"We'd better get going and do these errands. We should talk about this in private and not around mom," she told me.

"Fine," I huffed at her.

After the running these errands and blowing $4000 on shopping I had to get ready for dinner.

"So what should I wear tonight?" My mom asked me.

"Something nice, but not elegant," I told her doing my hair.

"Why don't you wear this one?" she said pulling out a red dress.

It was a one shoulder red and black lace dress that looked like it was ripped to pieces but wasn't. I slipped on the dress and it fit perfectly. It cut short enough right above the knee, even shorter.

"I look amazing mom. He's gonna love it," I said to her looking in the mirror.

"Why don't you finish getting ready and I'm sure I'll find something to wear," she told me.

"Sure mom, but just hurry it up a little faster."

"I will don't worry. You must really like James if you're rushing me like this."

"I do mom, I really do."

I finished getting ready and went into the living room where my sister was.

"Hey, ready to talk?" I asked Stacey sitting next to her on the couch.

She turned the TV down and turned to me, "You look really great."

"Thanks, I think so too."

"So anyway, I know you don't think I like James but it's just the situation."

"I know what's going on. James isn't like Travis though, he's not just gonna sleep with me and then leave."

"You don't even really know him though!"

"I know enough to trust him and that he won't do that."

"Oh really, you only know after 3 days?"

"3 days is long enough to get to know someone."

"Not in this real world Melanie."

"OK, you know what? I'm an adult now, you may be my older sister by a year but you're not mom or dad."

"What are trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say let me live my life the way I want to! It's not any of your business what I do with whom or where I do it."

"Fine, if you want it that way I'll just be hanging out with Carlos and Logan tonight. Don't bother to tell me how things went tonight or anything."

"Stacy, I didn't mean what is sounded like."

"Just save it."

Did I just push my sister away? No, I couldn't have, she would get over it by tomorrow. I hope she would.

Mom walked back into the room wearing a black flowing dress. "Oh my goodness, mom you look fantastic."

"Thank you dear, what's going on between you and Stacy?"

"It's nothing, just a little rift between sisters."

"Was it really just a little rift?"

"Yes it was no problem."

"OK, well we better go now, don't wanna be late."

"Yeah let's go."

I yelled up to my sister to tell her we were leaving but she didn't respond. We walked to the lobby and James was there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Wow, you look so gorgeous tonight. These are for you," he said handing me the roses.

I kissed him, "Thank you so much. You look amazing as well."

"Thank you beautiful, now whose this?" he asked.

"James, this is my mom, mom this is James," I said introducing them.

"It's so nice to meet you James, now I know why my daughter has been constantly talking about you. You're so cute!" she told him.

"Haha Ms. Stevens you're so funny and it's nice to know she's been talking about me a lot. I really like your daughter after 3 days," he said holding my hand.

"Oh just call me Janice, I'm not Ms. Stevens anymore."

"OK Janice, are you guys ready to go to dinner? The limo is waiting outside."

I ran outside and there it was a stretch black limo. "You got a limo for me?" I asked.

"Of course I did, you deserve it," he answered.

It took an hour to get to the restaurant but it was worth it. It was one of the nicest restaurants I've ever been to.

"James I still can't get over this place it's amazing and the food is fantastic," I said.

"I thought you might like it, how do you like the food Janice?" James asked my mom.

"It's delicious, thank you for a lovely dinner," she said.

"It's no big thing, its Melanie's 18th birthday; I think it would be nice to do something special for her. Speaking of something special I bought something for you Mel, close your eyes," he said.

I closed my eyes and in front of me was a baby blue jewelry box. Inside was a diamond necklace shaped like a heart with the letter "M" in it.

"It's so beautiful James, why did you get this for me? How did you get this?"

"That's not all I got you, I kind of wrote this song for you too."

He leaned close to me and started to sing, "_I heard you're looking for a boyfriend and I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be that. Don't be scared to come but your trust in me, can't you see all I really wanna be is your boyfriend. I can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back. I don't care at all what you've done before all I really want is to be your boyfriend."_

Everyone in the restaurant had their eyes locked on us and started to applaud.

"I don't know what to say," I said trying to form words in my mind.

"Look, I really like you. From the first time I saw you at the pool you blew my mind with your beauty. Then you started talking to me and your personality is just amazing. You overall are such a great girl. What I'm trying to say is after 3 days well spent together, will you be my girlfriend?"

The people in the restaurant started to chant, along with my mom, "Say yes! Say yes!"

"James, yes of course I'll be your girlfriend! How could I say no?" I said happily.

We hugged and kissed as the restaurant cheered. The manager came to our table to tell us our meal was on the house and took a picture for the memories wall.

"Well I thought this was a great night for you two," Janice said.

"Mom, I'm so seriously happy right now," I said touching my necklace.

"James I really wanna thank you, not only for tonight but for making my daughter happy. I'm glad we got a chance to meet," she said thanking James.

"I'm so happy we met too. Your lovely daughter is now my girlfriend and you approve of me."

"Of course you have my approval. I hope you two have fun the rest of the night."

"Thanks mom, I'll see you tomorrow morning," I said kissing her on the cheek.

She dragged me to the side, "Make sure he wears protection."

"What, mom how did you know?"

"You think I didn't do the same thing with my sister when I was your age. "Fishing", that was the best you could come up with?"

"You lost yours at 18 too?"

"Yep, back in college."

"So you don't mind if we, you know."

"I don't mind at all, only if you stay safe."

"Seriously mom, I love you."

I went back to 2J and went straight to James's bedroom. "You told the guys they couldn't be here tonight?" I asked resting my head on his lap.

"Yep, I told them it just needed to be you and me."

"I love that. So anyway, how'd you get the necklace?"

"I had some saved up money and money from the recording job."

"Aww, you're so awesome."

"You should probably kiss me now."

"I think I should too."

I sat up and kissed him passionately. His lips pressed against mine and I felt a rush of energy between us. I ran my fingers through his long hair as held me closer. He laid on top of me as I rubbed his back and wanted his clothes to come off. He placed soft kisses down my neck and caressed my face with his hand. I moaned out, "James, more, please." He stopped and unzipped my dress. I put my finger on his lips and trailed down to his belt buckle….


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! I'm super super super super extremely sorry for never updating this story! I've been really busy with school and now my grades are dropping so now I'm even busier. Yikes! So umm enjoy this and I'll see how much I can write when I have time!**

* * *

It was the next morning and I woke up cuddled in a pair of arms. Last night we happened, I mean, it happened, I mean James and I became couple. Finally...well actually 3 days after meeting, we're together and sealed the deal. Sealed the deal? Sex? Same thing, I turned 18 last night so why couldn't it happen! My head still lay on his warm, muscular chest. I could stay there for hours and probably would. I felt him move closer to me and pull me tighter and closer. I opened my eyes and looked at him. Why did he have to look so beautiful sleeping? Why did he look so beautiful doing everything? I nuzzled his neck and kissed his nose. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey there beautiful," he said leaning down to peck me on the lips.

I giggled and returned the kiss. "Hey handsome, have a good sleep?"

"Sure did because you were sleeping with me."

"You are too cute. Which sleeping are we talking about here?"

"Both but one just happens to be a little bit more enjoyable," James told me. I winked at him and hopped out of the bed. The clock on the dresser said 12 noon; I knew my sister would be worried about me. "I have to go now," I whispered in his ear. I started getting dressed as an arm pulled me into a kiss.

"So I'll see you later?" James asked pulling away from me. I nodded my head, kissed him on the cheek once more, and walked out of the room…..into Kendall. He stared at me, half-dressed in the clothes I had on last night as I stared back at him. I ran out of 2J crying and back into 1J. As I lay on the couch covered in tears, there was a knock at the door. As mascara ran down my cheeks I went to see who it was but there was only a note under the door.

It read:

_Dear Melanie, _

_Yes I saw you this morning but I'm not mad with you, I'm just disappointed. I thought you weren't that kind of girl when we first met but it seems things have changed. So with this being said, I don't think we should talk for a while. I won't be coming to your party so enjoy James but remember I still have feelings for you._

_Love, Kendall_

I crumpled the note up in my hand and threw it on the ground. I couldn't believe the mistake I made and maybe my sister was right. As soon as I opened the door, Kendall was standing there. "What do you want?" I said slamming the door. He sat down on the couch and stared at me with tearful eyes. I grabbed his hand and wanted to cry even more. "Look, Kendall I'm really sorry, I didn't know it would hurt you this much." He grabbed my hand back as tears ran down the both of our faces. "Mel, it's not your fault, it's mine."

"Kendall trust me, it is no way your fault, I just moved a little too fast with someone I just met. Gosh, my sister was telling me all this stuff yesterday! Why didn't I listen to her?" I said, slapping my forehead. "I'm so stupid and stubborn!" Kendall removed my hands from my face and held them, "You are not stupid, don't say that. You are smart and beautiful and a lovely girl."

"So you complementing me must mean we're cool again?" I asked scooting closer towards him.

"Well, I guess we can be cool for now," he responded.

"Well in that case, you are a very talent, tall, blond, and handsome guy with very sexy eyebrows."

"My eyebrows, why does everyone say that?" he asked. I leaned over and hugged him, both of our cheeks blushing. Kendall put his hands on my cheeks and pulled me in for a kiss. I hesitated for a second until my hands met the back of his head, my fingers started running through his hair, and a slight moan escaped my lips. We were so wrapped up in the moment that I didn't even realize what was going on. There was a jingle of keys at the door and we broke apart. "Umm maybe you should leave now," I said fixing myself. "Yeah, I'm gonna go now, I'll just text you later, "said Kendall walking out the door. I heard him speak to my mom and Stacy on the way out and a voice I didn't really recognize.

"Hey mom, whose that with you?" I yelled from where I was sitting down.

"Oh, so you've already forgotten me?" asked the deep voice standing behind me. My head snapped up and my eyes widened, I instantly realized who it was.

* * *

Oh hi again, I hoped you enjoyed the update! BTR's new album titled Elevate comes out on November 21st! If you have a tumblr can you follow me at .


End file.
